Bard
One of the Rogue classes. For the purposes of this class, bard 'spells' are not considered magic, merely tricks, illusions, sleight of hand, and the kind of 'musical buffs and debuffs' Leliana displayed in Origins. Hit Points Hit Dice: '''1d8 per level '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''8 + your CON modifier '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d8 + your CON modifier per level after first Proficiencies '''Armour: Light armour Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbows, longswords, rapiers, shortswords Tools: Three musical instruments of your choice Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma Skills: 'Lore, plus two of your choosing Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (''a) a rapier, (b'') a longsword, or (''c) any simple weapon * (a'') a diplomat's pack or (''b) an entertainer's pack * (a'') a lute or (''b) any other musical instrument * Leather armour and a dagger Features & Abilities Passive * 'Spellcasting Ability '(all levels). Your spellcasting ability is Charisma. * 'Spell Slots '(all levels). To cast a spell, you must expend one spell slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. See table below. Levelling Up * 'Bardic Inspiration '(1st level). You can inspire others through stirring words or music. To do so, you must use a bonus action on your turn to choose one creature other than yourself within 60 feet of you who can hear you. That creature gains one Bardic Inspiration die, a d6. Once within the next 10 minutes, the creature can roll the die and add the number rolled to one ability check, attack roll, or saving throw it makes. The creature can wait until after it rolls the d20 before deciding to use the Bardic Inspiration die, but must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. Once the Bardic Inspiration die is rolled, it is lost. A creature can have only one Bardic Inspiration die at a time. A bard can use this feature a number of times equal to their Charisma modifier. You regain any expended uses when you finish a long rest. At 5th level, your Bardic Inspiration die becomes a d8; a d10 at 10th level; a d12 ad 15th level. * 'Cantrip '(1st level). You learn two cantrips of your choice. * 'Song of Courage '(2nd level). You launch into an epic song of the party's exploits, granting your party advantage on attack rolls. Your song lasts until the end of your next turn, or until you take damage; you cannot sing a song and take any other action. This song counts as a 1st level spell. * 'Jack of All Trades '(2nd level). You can add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability check you make that doesn't already include your proficiency bonus. * 'Song of Rest '(3rd level). Beginning at 2nd level, you can use soothing music or oration to help revitalise your wounded allies during a short rest. If you or any friendly creatures who can hear your performance regain hit points at the end of the short rest, each of those creatures regains an extra 1d6 hit points. This does not count as one of your bard spells, nor use one of your spell slots. * 'Expertise '(3rd level). Choose two of your skill proficiencies to become an expert in. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. At 10th level, you can choose another two skill proficiencies to gain this benefit. * 'Cutting Words '(4th level). You learn how to use your wit to distract, confuse, and otherwise sap the confidence and competence of others. When a creature that you can see within 60 feet of you makes an attack roll, an ability check, or a damage roll, you can use your reaction to expend one of your uses of Bardic Inspiration, rolling a Bardic Inspiration die and subtracting the number rolled from the creature's roll. You can choose to use this feature after the creature makes its roll, but before the DM determines whether the attack roll or ability check succeeds or fails, or before the creature deals its damage. The creature is immune if it can't hear you or if it is immune to being charmed. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(4th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Font of Inspiration '(5th level). You regain all of your expended uses of Bardic Inspiration when you finish a short or long rest. * 'Countercharm '(6th level). You gain the ability to use musical notes or words of power to disrupt mind-influencing effects. As an action, you can start a performance that lasts until the end of your next turn. During that time, you and any friendly creatures within 30 feet of you have advantage on saving throws against being frightened, charmed, or influenced by blood magic. The performance ends early if you are incapacitated or silenced or if you voluntarily end it (no action required). * 'Cantrip '(7th level). You learn one additional cantrip of your choice. * 'Combat Inspiration '(7th level). You learn to inspire others in battle. A creature that has a Bardic Inspiration die from you can roll that die and add the number rolled to a weapons damage roll it just made. Alternatively, when an attack roll is made against the creature, it can use its reaction to roll the Bardic Inspiration die and add the number rolled to its AC against the attack, after seeing the roll but before knowing whether it hits or misses. * 'Song of Fortitude '(8th level). You bolster the whole party's constitution modifier by 1d6. Your song lasts until the end of your next turn, or until you take damage; you cannot sing a song and take any other action. This song counts as a 2nd level spell. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(8th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Battle Performer '(9th level). You have mastered the art of weaving performance and weapon use into a single harmonious act. When you use your action to use a bard skill, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action. * 'Greater Song of Rest '(9th level). Your Song of Rest now heals 1d8 HP. * 'Rogueish Secrets '(10th level). You have travelled widely & studied many different schools of performance and combat. Choose one ability from any rogue class, including this one. * 'Cantrip '(10th level). You learn one additional cantrip of your choice. * 'Song of Valour '(11th level). You sing an ancient tale of valorous heroes, inspiring the whole party. All your companions gain one inspiration die, including yourself. Your song lasts until the end of your next turn, or until you take damage; you cannot sing a song and take any other action. This song counts as a 3rd level spell. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(12th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Song of Life '(13th level). You sing a song to soothe and protect your companions, granting them each 1d4 + your Charisma modifier of health immediately. Additionally, 1d4 of damage is negated from any successful attacks against the party while this song is being performed. Your song lasts until the end of your next turn, or until you take damage; you cannot sing a song and take any other action. This song counts as a 4th level spell. * 'Peerless Skill '(14th level). When you make an ability check, you can expend one use of Bardic Inspiration. Roll a Bardic Inspiration die and add the number rolled to your ability check. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(16th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'War Horn '(17th level). 'Your war horn's blast puts fear into the hearts of your foes. Any enemies within hearing distance must perform a Wisdom check; on failing they forfeit their next turn. Your song lasts until the end of your next turn, or until you are attacked; you cannot sing a song and take any other action. This song counts as a 5th level spell. * '''Ability Score Improvement '(19th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'The Show Must Go On '(20th level). Your ability to concentrate during a performance has been honed through years of hecklers, and now through battle itself. You no longer stop singing if you are attacked. If you take damage, roll a Performance check to see if you manage to continue singing. Spells You may learn any 'spell' from the Bard ability list. Levelling Up 'Hit Points: '''roll 1d8 + your Constitution modifier x your level (discounting 1st level), add to your current total hit points '''Hit Dice: '''you get an extra 1d8 hit dice '''Spells: '''you may prepare a number of spells equal to your Charisma modifier + your level (including 1st) '''Levelling Table: '(numbered columns refer to spell slots) Meta Notes Vanilla Bard